uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MajoSinCLAIRE/Turn of the Golden Witch~ My theory and explanation
TURN ON THE GOLDEN WITCH Red Statements (that actually matter): *Regardless of whether they were living or dead, the six people definitely entered through the door (Refers to the six murders in the chapel.) *Only one key to the chapel exists *It is impossible to unlock the lock to the chapel without the chapel's key *When the door to the chapel is locked, it prevents any and all methods of entry or exit *Six people definitely entered through 'this front door' *This morning, Rosa definitely took an envelope out of Maria's handbag, and thereby obtained the genuine key to the chapel (This morning refers to the morning of the second day.) *The key to the chapel truly was the object inside the envelope I gave Maria *The letter that I handed over to Maria and the one Rosa opened are the same thing *The only master keys are the ones that each servant holds, one per person (Used by Beatrice in Chapter 12: A Suspect.) *there are absolutely no types of hidden doors (The location in discussion refers to Jessica's room.) *This door is the only way in or out *The only way to lock this door is with Jessica's single key or the master keys, only one of which is held by each servant *the window is locked from the inside *Kanon was killed in this room *When locked, entry is not possible by any means *No trick could have the effect of locking the door from the outside without using a key *Kanon was killed in this room (Used by Beatrice in Chapter 13: Wolves and Sheep Puzzle. This text refers back to Statement 16, in the same context.) *There are no hidden doors in this room (This text refers back to Statement 12, in the same context.) *There is no way to get in or out other than the door and the window (This text refers back to Statement 13 and Statement 15, in the same context.) *There are no hidden doors (Used by Battler. This text refers back to Statement 20, in the same context.) *are kept in the key box in center of the servants' room (Used by Beatrice in Chapter 14: Devil's Proof. The location in discussion refers to the servants' room.) *are several keys to the servants' room, but all of those are inside the key box *Entry or exit is impossible except for the single door and single window *And those were both locked *The door and the window do not permit any kind of entry or exit when they are locked *it is impossible to unlock the door without a key to the servants' room or the master key *No one exists in this room except all of you. 'All of you' refers to Battler, George, Maria, Rosa, Genji, Gohda, and Shannon *When Jessica's corpse was discovered, only Battler, George, Maria, Rosa, Genji, Gohda, Shannon, Kumasawa, and Nanjo were in Jessica's room *the corpse of Jessica is also included *Therefore, both in the case of Jessica's room and the case in this servants' room, no humans exist that are you were not aware of *No one is hiding *No method exists by which the door can be locked from the outside without using a key *Regarding the window, no method exists by which it could somehow be locked from the outside *There are only 5 master keys (3x) *Natsuhi's room was exactly the same, just like usual (In this case, usual refers to the closed room scenarios prior.) *The door and the windows were locked from the inside *There is no fraud or trick, there is no means of secret passage and no hidden place *Natsuhi's own key was in George's pocket, and the inside of the room was closed off *Only the five master keys were left, and 'Rosa' was holding all of them *And let me say this, the parlor's the sam *The original key to the parlor is sealed in the servants' room *So unlocking it without the master key is impossible! The definition of a closed room is the same as always! Who did it: '''Shannon/Kanon '''Who helped: Genji, Ghoda, Nanjo, and Kumasawa Why done it: 'To get revenge on Battler for his forgotten promise six years prior' How done it-''' '''First Twilight: Krauss's death "His corpse was found in the chapel. The direct cause of death is unknown, but is seems his stomach was cut open and his intestines pulled out after his death" Natsuhi's death "Her corpse was found in the chapel. The direct cause of death is unknown, but is seems her stomach was cut open and her intestines pulled out after her death" Eva's death "Her corpse was found in the chapel. The direct cause of death is unknown, but is seems her stomach was cut open and her intestines pulled out after her death" Hideyoshi's death "His corpse was found in the chapel. The direct cause of death is unknown, but is seems his stomach was cut open and his intestines pulled out after his death" Rudolf's death "His corpse was found in the chapel. The direct cause of death is unknown, but is seems his stomach was cut open and his intestines pulled out after his death" Kyrie's death "Her corpse was found in the chapel. The direct cause of death is unknown, but is seems her stomach was cut open and her intestines pulled out after her death" Red Truth: *Regardless of whether they were living or dead, the six people definitely entered through the door. *Only one key to the chapel exists *It is impossible to unlock the lock to the chapel without the chapel's key *When the door to the chapel is locked, it prevents any and all methods of entry or exit *Six people definitely entered through 'this front door' *This morning, Rosa definitely took an envelope out of Maria's handbag, and thereby obtained the genuine key to the chapel *The key to the chapel truly was the object inside the envelope I gave Maria Explanation: '''As Battler had proposed in the VN, the culprit had taken Maria's key while she was sleeping and placed it back into the bag sometime later. But now we can apply the suspect; Shannon/Kanon to the crimes that are to be committed. The five adults stated above had found Kinzo's secret gold, however they all kill each other and Shannon/Kanon is now left as the head...again. Since her plans are not ruined, Shannon continues to carry out her murder-mystery game. She stole Maria's key and with the help of her accomplices as stated above, they place the corpses into the chapel. She left the 'stomach job' to her accomplices, so she could return the key and get all the supplies needed. Genji and Gohda tear open the stomachs with just a regular old knife and pull out their insides. Shannon returns after placing the note in the dining hall and begins to add the halloween decorations to the crime scene. After the job is finished, Shannon and the rest begin to clean themselves up and tell the other accomplices of the situation. '''Second Twilight: Jessica's death "Found in her own room in the mansion with a weapon shaped like a stake rammed into her back" Kanon's 'death' "Missing...There is no corpse. And yet, he is dead" Red Truth: *The only master keys are the ones that each servant holds, one per person *there are absolutely no types of hidden doors *This door is the only way in or out *The only way to lock this door is with Jessica's single key or the master keys, only one of which is held by each servant *the window is locked from the inside *Kanon was killed in this room *When locked, entry is not possible by any means *No trick could have the effect of locking the door from the outside without using a key Explanation: 'When Rosa had told Genji and Shannon to tell Kinzo of the crime, Genji covers for Shannon and heads to the study by himself. Shannon quickly changes into the Kanon guise and accompanies Gohda, who chased after Jessica to commit the Second twilight . In the VN Kanon specifically says "Leave it to me", Gohda understands Kanon and leaves him to kill Jessica so he can create an alibi for himself. Kanon, with his prepared gun, shoots Jessica in the back and places the demon stake into the wound. The statement ''"Kanon was killed in this room" was a little too vague for it left a hole for the reader to think about the term 'killed'. Kanon is the alter ego of Shannon, so if you think about it, the term 'killed' actually meant that the embodiment and personality of Kanon is now dead, leaving only Shannon/Beatrice/Yasu. Even if there wasn't a body, Kanon was still 'killed'. The whole fact about Jessica having Kanon's master key and her key is blown out of the water since Kanon and Shannon are the same. Meaning that Kanon/Shannon had two sets of master keys. After killing Jessica, Kanon dresses back into Shannon and locks her room. She then heads back to Genji as if nothing happened. '''Nanjo and Kumaswa's murder in the Servant Room: NO RED TRUTHS WERE SPOKEN Shannon realizes that she'll be suspected if she is stays alive any further but she knows that if she dies then the murders won't continue. So she begins to plan and execute ahead. Shannon then plans to kill Nanjo and Kumasawa for the seventh and eighth twilights. In the servant room, she has a personality fit (switching between Kanon and Shannon ((will explain later)) and kills Kumasawa and Nanjo. She places Kumasawa's keys into the letter and places it on the table and locks the servant room. She then has Genji and Gohda to place the corpses in the couryard and tells them to keep it a secret, creating the illusion that they had gone missing with magic. Concerning the personality fit, recall when interogated by Rosa about who killed Kumasawa and Nanjo, Gohda said he was unable to answer'' "However,.....that, umm, ........what was it....even I do not understand!". To sane people, the idea of a personality fit or disorder is quite unexplainable. In my theory, when Shannon has this fit, she must have been thrashing around, saying different things that are out of context for her, which probably scared the living sh*t out of Gohda. This explains to why he says ''"But what in the world was that!!". Or that they couldn't come up with a good alibi... The Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Twilights: George's death "Died in Natsuhi's room, with his stomach pierced by a weapon shaped like a stake" Gohda's death "Died in Natsuhi's room, with his chest pierced by a weapon shape like a stake" Shannon's death "Died in Natsuhi's room, with her forehead pierced by a weapon shape like a stake" Red Truths: *Natsuhi's room was exactly the same, just like usual *Only the five master keys were left, and 'Rosa' was holding all of them Before George's group (Shannon and Gohda) had left the kitchen to get Natsuhi's key to her room, Shannon told Genji to wait about to dinner time before locking up and telling Rosa about Nanjo and Kumasawa's corpses. After they get the key, Shannon hallucinates about Beatrice appearing before them and chasing them where in reality, George just didn't want to waste time. After they got to Natsuhi's room, Shannon's and Gohda's true intentions show and they both kill George. Gohda shoots George in the stomach, but shortly Shannon realizes that she didn't want to lose George. They have a heart to heart moment but George is only able to say "Sayo, I will always forever lo-" before he dies. After placing the demon stake into George's stomach wound, she then shoots Gohda in the chest and does the same with the demon stake. Read back to when Rosa's group approaches Natsuhi's door and it's covered in scratch marks and blood. How did that happen, you ask? Before Shannon acts out the Fourth twilight on herself, she bathes her hands in either George's or Gohda's blood (either whos blood she used doesn't matter) and then places the marks and scratches on Natsuhi's door. Then Shannon cleaned her hands and locked the door from the inside. All that's left is to create the Fourth twilight and Shannon knows how she will do it: by commiting suicide. Ryukushi07 has confirmed that after murdering George and Gohda she painted the stake with blood and set it by where her corpse would be. After this she commited suicide by tieing a heavy object to her gun and dropping it behind the make up cabinet so that it would shoot her and be hidden behind the cabinet. That's all there is to it. The Letter in the Parlor Red Truth: *And let me say this, the parlor's the same *The original key to the parlor is sealed in the servants' room *So unlocking it without the master key is impossible! The definition of a closed room is the same as always! Tricky at first but let's think for a moment shall we? Rosa has all the master keys or does she? The red statement "The original key to the parlor is sealed in the servants' room" ''contradicts this red statement "''Only the five master keys were left, and 'Rosa' was holding all of them". After they seal up Natsuhi's room again, Rosa has all the keys back in her possession or so it seems. She then tells Genji to beat it and he disappears into the darkness. Genji, having one last letter place in order to finish the ceremony for Shannon, he heads to the servant room and picks up the parlor key. He rushes to the parlor and unlocks the door. Quickly he places the letter down on the coffee table and leaves the parlor, locking it back up. He then heads back to the servant room and places the key back in the key box. HOLD UP! Rosa locked the servant room! Genji couldn't have possibly gotten the key from there! Please try to think, my dear 'Watson': the same logic that was used for the key to the chapel can be used here. Rosa or Battler didn't have their eyes on Maria while they were inspecting Shannon's corpse, so it left just enough time for Genji to silently ask Maria to have one of the master keys. Maria gives him one and keeps it in his pocket (yes, I read back during that scene to validate for a few minutes that Battler and Rosa weren't looking at Maria when they were looking at Shannon's corpse). Remember, Battler doesn't see all the master keys, he just assumes that Rosa has all the keys now. That makes it possible for Genji to go back in the servant room to get the parlor key. After he is done using it, he just goes back to the servant to room to return the key and then seals the servant room yet again. Then not once while Battler, Rosa, and Maria are in the parlor does Rosa ever look inside's Maria's bag to check if all the keys are there. She just assumes that they are all there. It maybe screwed up logic but it works. The Ninth Twilight "The witch shall be revived and none shall be left alive" The bomb goes off killing all of the remaining surivors. Look forward for my explanation of Banquet of the Golden Witch Did I mess up? Leave a comment and tell me how I could advance my logic in this Episode. Category:Blog posts